


Unscathed

by forcryingoutbat



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcryingoutbat/pseuds/forcryingoutbat
Summary: A few random headcanons that I had to write down into something. A little about the aftermath of the chemical wars.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Unscathed

No one got out of the chemical wars unscathed. There were those who were scarred, both mentally and physically, from fighting on the front lines, though those survivors were few and far between. There were those who lost everything, their families, their friends, their home, as they tried to live a normal life while the war waged on around them. Then there were those who once lived in the cities, who were caught in the worst of the chemical warfare, the attacks laid against the innocent citizens, and who were forever changed in a much deeper way.

It’s easier to see something that is right in front of you, than to notice a lack of change. A lot of people believe The Lost were there ever since the chemical wars, but it took years for people to start to take notice. Some of The Lost themselves claim they had no idea until someone else saw them stay the same while everyone else aged around them. Of course, not everyone believes those claims, either.

Some of the earlier mutations were violent, and horrific. Increased violence and number of limbs being a telling factor. People were fighting them off in the streets, desperate to keep the violence left over from the wars out from their homes, their towns and their lives. Later mutations seemed perfectly normal, apart from odd aspects of their appearance, but by then, the public was too afraid of what they might bring upon them. Many of these mutations were murdered in the streets without ever bringing a hand against someone.

The Lost were unique among the mutations. They could pass as normal people, as long as they didn’t stay around too long. At first, this led to rather lonely lives for some of them, staying away from their past relationships and the towns and cities in general. Living alone, trying to stay unnoticed, trying to stay alive, until they found a new family to share their lives with.


End file.
